Never Give Up
by Rose Gwen
Summary: Ginny thought she had long ago left her feelings for the boy with the lighting scar behind. As she enters her fifth year at Hogwarts, the war is approaching the Wizarding World and all those she loves. A tale set during the Half Blood Prince, a tale of friendship and the importance of never giving up on your dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Summer at the Burrow

Never Give Up

Chapter 1

Ginny's eyes squinted open against the morning light battling through the drawn curtains. She stretched her arms above her head, in a sleepy daze. The remnants of her dream came back to her, and she felt the space beside her was empty. He hadn't been there, Ginny thought, although she should have got used to this by now. She woke once again to the sinking feeling that her dream hadn't been real. She could've sworn the delicate touches were more than fragments of her imagination. She also woke in anger at herself. She was over him, and had been for years. Not that they were ever anything, or going to be anything.

Ginny laid her head in her hands, scrunching up her face in annoyance. She liked Dean, and was happy to be with him. He treated her as something precious and his letters piled up on her dresser. But something was nagging at the back of her mind, guilt perhaps, despite having no reason for this. Ginny was confused but quickly cleared her head before jumping out of bed.

As Ginny entered the kitchen that morning, she was greeted with the wafting smells of pancakes cooking, and her mother's voice calling up the stairs to the rest of the family and Hermione. She slouched into a chair, pushing the hair out of her face. A slight scowl rested on her face, it was too early, and everything was complicated. It didn't help that Ron almost spilt juice all down her as he leant across to reach the toast. Hermione knew something was up, and sent her a questioning, yet sympathetic look. It didn't help that when the Prophet arrived, there was more reported deaths, and nothing they said could make it go away. There was fear that hung in the air, and wove its way into everybody, so everyone feared for their lives and those of who they love.

There was a knock on the back door, accompanied by the screech of a snowy owl and the thud of a trunk which appeared by the sofa, engraved with the initials H.P.

"Oh, that must be Dumbledore's doing. He said he'd send Harry's luggage over... and that must be Harry..." Mrs Weasley placed the pan back down, and then opened the door. Harry stood on the step, grinning but then looking slightly overwhelmed as Molly pulled him into a strong, motherly hug, while she muttered about how much he'd grown and that she'd feed him up.

"Mum, let him get in!" Ron and Hermione had pushed back their chairs and rushed towards them. Hermione through her arms around his neck as Ron and Harry shared a smile. They started enthusiastically chattering about the few weeks they'd been apart, as they slowly moved towards the table. Ron and Hermione began bickering again, and Harry pulled off his coat. Ginny had watched all this from her seat, and for some reason she felt a nervous shiver run down her spine. She noticed his hair had grown as he ran his hands though it, and his shoulders were broader when shook the coat from them. He hung his coat up, and turned around to face the table. His green eyes met hers, and his face lit up again in a grin, which she mimicked. She finally got up and leapt towards him giving him a hug, and he whispered in her ear, "It's good to see you."

The rest of the day was lost in a whirl of chatter and games of quidditch in the summer sunshine. They flew through the orchard, passing a worn muggle football between them. It was so natural when they sat amongst the trees, and for the time being, they forgot about what all of them knew was to come, and the cloud of fear was lifted. When the sun started to set, they piled into the Burrow in fits of laughter, and played exploding snap for hours.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had long since gone to bed. The moon was high in the sky, and a bottle of golden firewhiskey lay empty on the table. Harry and Ron sat in front of the fire, speaking in hushed tones. Ginny watched their silhouettes against the flickering flames, while curled up on the sofa. Her eyes had grown heavy, and her head was nodding into the cushion. Ron kept glancing at her, and she knew they needed to speak alone, the three of them.

"I'm going to head up to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning." The other three responded in chorus. She started walking out, but turned and said, "Oh, and Harry, you get to meet phlegm tomorrow." He looked confused, and shot her a questioning look. She just laughed and climbed the stairs. Hermione and Ron could fill him in. As she glanced around one last time she saw the three of them huddled together.

The remaining weeks of summer flew past in a haze of evenings in the orchard and days of consistent nagging from Mrs Weasley, greatly contributed by the stress of Fleur being there, or Phlegm as they called her. Despite Mrs Weasley's dismay, the wedding seemed to be going ahead. It wasn't that there was something in particular she didn't like about her, it was just her son was being married, she felt she was losing him in a way, and wasn't sure what to make of it. Ginny it seemed, was on the receiving end of Mrs Weasley's bad temper. This meant she was bombarded with chores and errands, which often kept her away from the other three. She ended up with Fleur much of the time, and slowly began to get to know her, even though she'd never admit it.

Ginny felt herself getting closer to Harry, as friends, but her heart still fluttered when she watched him fly against the striking blue back drop, and when he accidently nudged passed her on the stairs. She thought she was imagining it, but he seemed at ease with her now.

She also got closer to Hermione over the summer and they became best friends. It was strange to have another girl in the house to relate to and save her from the boyish madness which usually surrounded The Burrow. They often walked into the village together and chatted about everything and anything. They knew what each other were thinking just with a glance. Ginny teased her relentlessly about Ron, which agitated Hermione. But Hermione would return this favour by bringing up Dean in front of her brothers and Harry, causing her to squirm and blush furiously.

The older three's O.W.L results arrived one morning and as expected Hermione paced up and down the kitchen, biting her nails and breaking down every section of the exams again. The boys just lounged in the chairs, pretending not to be bothered, but Ginny could see the worry in Harry's eyes. She was trying to listen to Hermione and calm her down a bit, she knew better though than to try and shut her up. Unlike Ron, he had made a very insensitive comment which exploded back in his face, so he was sulking.

The owls flew in through the window and waited patiently until their loads were untied, before returning into the sky. As expected Hermione did extraordinarily, Ron did better than she was expecting, and Harry did pretty well, he got an Outstanding in 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' obviously. He had more experience than any of them, Ginny thought thinking back to the days of Dumbledore's Army. He was smiling a fake smile, and she could see tears glistening in his eyes though. Hermione noticed too and tactfully didn't press him, and Ginny followed suit. She silently picked up his results and read through them, seeking the Potions grade. He hadn't got what he needed to do Potions next year, he couldn't be an Auror.

They had a meal that evening with the whole of the Weasley family, which was filled with laughter and more food than possible to eat. Mrs Weasley had not failed in making sure the boys were fed, and the feast left everyone in high spirits. Even Mrs Weasley was being civil to Fleur, who sat very closely to Bill. Ginny couldn't help but smile as the candles danced in her eyes long after the sun had fallen. She realised how lucky she was to have such a loving family and friends who would be loyal to her whatever the future would bring.

Harry slipped through the back door and into the darkness, and Ginny looked around the table before quietly following. She softly padded over to him and sunk onto the grass beside him. They smiled and each other and neither of them said anything for a few moments, just soaking up the sounds of the night sky.

"Harry?" She looked up to him, her eyes searching his.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your potions grade... I know what it meant..."

"That's okay. Don't worry, I'm fine." Harry met her steady gaze and hastily ran his hands through his hair.

"No, I'm serious. You'll be great anyway and they'll be mad not to take you..." She knew him too well to believe his comment.

"Thanks Ginny. But it's not true."

"Your problem is you're too modest. You are amazing at spells and you are really courageous."

"Ginny..." His lips curled upwards into a smile. Something about the way he said her name made her shiver from the tips of her toes. "You're just too kind."

"You know you can always talk to me about anything right? Tell me what you're really thinking"

"I... I feel..." Harry avoided her eyes and stared blankly ahead of him. "I feel everyone is expecting so much of me and I can't even think of what I want. Once all this is over, I don't want to be left without anything."

"Harry that won't happen- you'll always have us... me... here. And you have to start listening to yourself as well as what everyone says you have to do." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and was surprised when Harry leant into her and placed his head atop of her silky hair. He whispered thanks into her ear and they sat like that for a while, chatting about whatever came into their heads. Eventually, Mrs Weasley called out of the back door for them to get to bed as they had a busy day tomorrow. They parted in good spirits, and in each other's trusted friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: As Shadows Fall

Chapter 2: As shadows fall

The majority of the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry arrived at Diagon Alley the next morning as the clock struck eleven. The bell echoed eerily throughout the empty shops and the usually bustling, cobbled street. They all stood there, realising that even the wizards' haven had been deeply affected by Voldemort and his malicious followers. It was as if a dark shadow had fallen on the ransacked and torn-apart shops. Glass was strewn across the damp ground. Ginny felt a raindrop on her face as she looked up to the gloomy, rumbling clouds.

Mr Weasley was the first the break them out of their shocked trance, and sudden realisation that the summer wouldn't last forever. They began walking up towards the shops which were still intact at the other end of the alley. The people they came across were huddled in tight-knit groups and didn't stop to chat or gossip. This change scared Ginny. She suddenly felt frightened of the war which was inevitable. She was fed up with Voldemort getting inside everybody's lives and spoiling everything and endangering everyone she held dear. She was walking near the back of the group, and was hurrying to keep close, as her eyes were beginning to water slightly. She brushed the tears threatening to spill away, as Harry glanced around and noticed. He changed his step to match hers.

"Gin, are you okay?" He whispered quietly to her. He must have known the last thing she would've wanted was for everyone to see her being a stupid cry babyl. Ginny nodded and forced a smile onto her face.

"Everything has changed hasn't it? There's no turning back. There's going to be a war and people may die. But somebody better kill Voldemort sooner rather than later, cause he's a bastard."

* * *

They'd finished shopping for Hogwarts supplies and were excited to see the Twins' shop; Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They'd all been sceptic about how well it would work out, but they seemed to be raking in the galleons and customers, who all needed some laughter in their lives. Fred and George were the most perfect people who could do this, Ginny thought.

Swiftly, Diagon Alley was transformed from a dull, lifeless place, to being filled with colour and sound. Ginny was amused by the massive sign in the window advertising 'U-NO-POO', however Mrs Weasley muttered under her breath that they were going to get themselves killed.

They entered the already crowded store to be greeted with the most wondrous sight to any child in the world. The shelves were lined with hundreds of sweets of any sort, to colourful pranks and jokes, to muggle card tricks, to love potions, to shoes which let you walk on walls- literally everything. Ginny was amazed by how much her older brothers had done and began browsing the store and dodging around people. She admired the love potions with Hermione, until the boys caught up with them and laughed. She then moved on to the Pygmy Puffs, which were pink furry animals, and instantly fell in love with one and bought it.

She looked around the shop to find the other three, but couldn't see them anywhere. She knew they would turn up so didn't worry too much. She went to talk to George, and tried to persuade him to give her some chocolate.

"Ginny, have you seen Harry, Ron, or Hermione anywhere?" Her mum rushed over to her, looking rather flushed. "We need to get a move on soon..."

She told her mum she hadn't seen them, and Mrs Weasley hurried away again. Just then, Ginny turned around and was caught off guard by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and a kiss being gently planted on her forehead.

"Hey Ginny!" exclaimed Dean, "It's great to see you again! It didn't know you'd be here... How are you?"

"Hi Dean, yeah same!" she returned the embrace and a true smile grew upon her face, "We all came to get our school stuff... I'm great, summer has been really fun." They chatted animatedly for several minutes, until Ron came over and told her they had to go now. Ginny bid Dean goodbye with a quick kiss, and promised to meet on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

On the last evening at the Burrow before the students returned to Hogwarts, Mrs Weasley yet again prepared a feast of homely delicious food, making sure to include everyone's favourite dishes and desserts. The Twins joined them, and they sat crowded around the table, so their elbows and arms knocked as they ate. Ginny found herself squished between Harry and Hermione, and squirmed at the memory of her first year and the butter dish accident...

They were all having a wonderful time. They chatted, laughed, ate, messed around, and Fred and George kept them thoroughly amused. Mrs Weasley kept fussing all of them, and almost burst into tears because they were all leaving for school the next day. Ginny reminded herself to give her mum a big hug later. She was the only one of them who really appreciated what her mum did for them all, but didn't show it that much. As a child she always tried to be one of the boys and be tough and not girly, and being surrounded by her older brothers, it isn't much a surprise.

* * *

The end of the meal came when everybody was filled with delicious food and homely love. Ginny escaped upstairs to finish packing her trunk for school. She escaped from them all as she needed time to think alone. Her mind was whizzing with summer memories and she felt confounded about why she was drawn to Harry, like a moth to a flame. She really liked Dean, and when she saw him today she was genuinely happy. She was looking forward to spending time with him back at Hogwarts. But Harry was always there. She wondered if she would ever be free of the blushing and tingles when their eyes or skin met.

Ginny finally put the last book in her trunk and began wrestling with the lid to close it. There was a knock, and Harry poked his head around her door. He briefly scanned the room, before chuckling to himself and coming over to help her.

"You need a bit of help there, chaser?"

Ginny, looked up and poked her tongue out in a childish manner. "I'm perfectly alright by myself... Arghh!" Ginny was flung backwards onto the floor and lay in fits of giggles. "Maybe just a little bit of help?"

Harry leant over and pulled her up, laughing along with her. "Of course 'Your Highness'". They shoved the lid down and flicked the catch. They both attempted to take deep breaths to stop giggling, but they caught each other's eyes and it began again. They fell back onto her bed, until they could finally breath normally again.

"Thanks Harry, if I'd have asked one of my brothers they would have killed me..."

Harry shot her a grin and raised his eyebrows, "How do you know I won't? Well not literally but still..."

She looked up, "Ohh I'm scared!" She raised her hands in mock surrender, before emitting a shrill scream of laughter as Harry attacked her with tickles. "Stop it! Owww!"

Harry did and they once again lay there trying to stop giggling. "Ginn, it's going to be weird back at Hogwarts isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny suddenly realised their position and sat up, blushing a soft pink and covering her face with her hair.

"Well, you'll be with your friends an... and Dean." It was Harry's turn to look away. "I mean, here we're all together, umm... like staying here, well living here. Sorry, I'm babbling."

She shot him a reassuring glance and whispered, "It's been really great. I've had a lush time. Don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily!"

There was an awkward silence, as if they both realised something and then were lost in their own thoughts. Then the door was swung open by Hermione, who was closely followed by Ron, and they snapped out of their trances.

"Guys, what are you doing in here?" Ron obliviously enquired while taking a bite out of yet another slice of sponge cake.

"I was just... Err... Helping Ginny with her trunk" Harry responded, as he stood up, slightly too quickly. Hermione momentary looked at Ginny with one raised eyebrow, but Ginny just turned away and began tidying up something on her window sill. "Night Ginny, Hermione" Harry spoke softly, as he left her room with Ron.

Hermione tried questioning Ginny about her sudden silence. But she just shook her head and she didn't answer with a usual snappy remark. Eventually she gave up and got into the bed across from Ginny's. Hermione carefully whispered into the darkening room, "Ginny, don't worry, whatever will happen this year we don't know. But please don't worry, it'll be alright, you'll see."

Ginny snuggled under her blanket, and decided then and there what she was going to do. She believed it was the right thing. But somehow a single tear trailed down her face just thinking about it.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! It made me want to continue with the story... So I hope you like the second chapter! _


End file.
